In network communication systems including wireline and wireless infrastructure, increasingly higher data rates and higher order modulation are requiring clock signals with lower phase noise and lower jitter, for example for data converters and local oscillator references. However, to meet these requirements, current clock generators are power-inefficient, bulky, and costly.